muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsurugi Meiya
Mitsurugi Meiya is one of the main heroines in Muv-Luv, Muv-Luv Extra, and Muv-Luv Unlimited, as well as being one of the heroines in Muv-Luv Alternative. Like other Muv-Luv characters, she has made multiple appearances in other works by age. Extra During her childhood, Meiya made a promise to a boy that one day they would get married during the last visit she would make to the park in Hiiragi, before she was slated to be adopted out. After the tragic accident where both her parents and her older twin sister died, Meiya became the soon-to-be heiress of the overtly large and wealthy Mitsurugi Zaibatsu, in place of her deceased sister. As such, years later, she is to be engaged in a political marriage. However, Meiya does not want this, and would much rather marry someone that she loves. She makes a deal with her grandfather, Mitsurugi Raiden, the current head of the Mitsurugi Zaibatsu, that if she can fulfill the two conditions of making the boy whom she made the promise with in her youth remember the promise on his own, and have him fall in love with her, she can marry him instead. Placing all her hope on this exceedingly small chance, Meiya departs... Due to her somewhat sheltered upbringing, initially Meiya seems a bit naive about the world, and solves most issues with the power of money, but slowly begins to learn the "sense of the common people" while spending time with Takeru, Sumika, and everyone else. Meiya has a very strong sense of righteousness, showing very adverse feelings to things like cheating, copying answers, using underhanded tactics such as taking hostages, and the like. She also happens to be very skilled with the sword in the a style called "Mugen Kidou," and this seems to apply to when she holds objects somewhat similar to a sword such as a lacrosse stick, and engaging in melee combat in things such as Valgern-On. During a heart to heart talk with Sumika, Meiya confesses that at first she did not see any of the girls that love Takeru as rivals, and she believed that her getting together with Takeru was nothing but predestined. Little by little, however, while getting to know them, she started understanding her mistake, and decided to behave more seriously about it. She is attended by multiple members of the Mitsurugi staff, but the five we most clearly see are Tsukuyomi Mana, Kamiyo Tatsumi, Tomoe Yukino, and Ebisu Minagi, her personal attendants, as well Ichimonji Takahashi, her chauffeur. Unlimited Like the other members of the 207th Training Unit, Meiya has a background she would rather not talk about. Out of all the cadets in the trainee squad, Meiya is by far the most talented in melee combat with things such as knives and swords. However, certain questions begin to pop up about her, such as why there is a Type-00R Takemikazuchi sitting in the hangar as a gift to her from the Japanese Shogunate, or why there is a detachment of the Japanese Imperial Royal Guard watching over her. Despite coming from a very different background than in Extra, and being more worldly and wise as a result, Meiya's core personality remains much the same. Incredibly righteous and noble, she often has conflicting feelings about her duty as a soldier and her duty to the Japanese people. Alternative Warning: Spoilers In Muv-Luv Alternative, Meiya is roughly the same person as she is in Unlimited. However, her personal history and personality are fleshed out and developed further in the altered version of events. Meiya was born to the Shogunate family as the younger twin sister of Koubuin Yuuhi. Due to tradition, she was adopted out to the branch Mitsurugi family, and disallowed to ever meet her sister as they grew up, kept in "reserve" in case anything were to happen to Yuuhi, so that Meiya may take her place unnoticed if necessary. As such, she was seen as nothing but a disposable political tool in the eyes of many, while her sister became the Shogun. But despite having never really met her, and always avoiding direct contact with her out of obligation, Meiya has a mutual, deep appreciation for and even understanding of her sister. Her relationship with Takeru also changes from Unlimited. In Alternative, Meiya grows to love Takeru as before, but Takeru can no longer reciprocate due to several circumstances that make him yearn instead for Sumika. However, he finds deep friendship and camaraderie with Meiya, and asks her to become his noble confidant. The Day After Meiya appears near the end of Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After Episode 01 as Koubuin Yuuhi, giving a speech to the Japanese Citizens. In The Day After Episode 02, it is indirectly confirm that the current Shogun is in fact Meiya in disguise. What happen to the actual Yuuhi is currently unknown but it can be assumed that she is either deceased or in hiding for her own safety. Quotes "You want to meet him don't you? Then you... should say... "See you"" "Don't underestimate humans!" Trivia *Her name, along with Kagami Sumika, Tamase Miki, and Yashiro Kasumi, appears to be a reference to the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan -- the sword, mirror, and jewel. Meiya represents the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, the grass-mowing sword of the Imperial regalia. *According to volume 12 of Ageku no Hate, age's fan club magazine, her hair seems to be inspired by an "A-P bazooka equipped Gundam." *Her behavior and mannerisms appear to have been modeled after Lafiel from Crest of the Stars. *Injures her (or her TSF's) ankle in every game she appears in. *Her katana's name is "Minaru Kamui." Image Gallery Extra.jpg 65A688D3.png All alone.JPG Meiya 001.jpg Meiya 003.jpg Tandem-seats.png Transfer student.jpg Transfer students.jpg Takeru Meiya child.jpg|The start of everything. Meiya & Guards.png|Meiya in TDA, with guards. Meiya & Takeru.png|The one she trusts the most. Meiya & Yuuhi 1.jpg Meiya & Yuuhi 2.jpg Tsukuyomi scolding meiya & yuuhi.jpg Af cast.jpg AF62.jpg Fish bite detected.jpg AF chara drunk.jpeg Dinner.jpg Sumika-meiya.jpg Calm before the storm 1.JPG All at once.jpg 11AB8A54.png Training (af version).jpeg Meiya-yuuhi-suits.JPG R.I.P. Takeru 1.JPG 1333472937221.jpg Category:Characters Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Altered Fable Category:Supplement Category:Haruko Maniax Category:The Day After